


Reckless? Giles?

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Requited Unrequited Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Giles’ voice was amused as he regaled the stories of his younger days, the noise of The Bronze seemed to fade away.





	Reckless? Giles?

Giles’ voice was amused as he regaled the stories of his younger days, the noise of The Bronze seemed to fade away. Buffy leaned in closer to him. She knew that Giles had been young once, but she hadn’t known he had been rebellious, she found the thought exciting.   
As he told her a story about jumping into the sea and floating on the water, she pictured herself floating beside him.   
“My misspent youth.” He smiled softly. “I’m afraid I’m rather boring these days.”   
“You’re not boring, not to me.”   
Giles’ longing gaze met Buffy’s.   
“I’ve always been a coward.”


End file.
